Nunca vai estar sozinha
by Luci Moon s2
Summary: Vou cumprir minha promessa, nunca vai estar sozinha, Hinata, estarei com você de qualquer forma./ NejiHina Dedicada a FranHyuuga e baseada na música Never gonna be alone do Nickelback


**Tô cansada de saber que Naruto não me pertence, mas adoro utilizar seus personagens ^-^**

**Dedico a minha primeira NejiHina a ficwrite que ama esse casal, FranHyuuga**

* * *

**_Nunca vai estar sozinha_**

_***S2*S2***_

_Escolhidos para recuperar um pergaminho contendo um jutsu poderoso, Hinata, Shino e Neji tinham conseguido com sucesso se infiltrar na aldeia da névoa e pegar o objeto, mas em algum momento tinham sido descobertos e seguidos, tentar despistar os inimigos não surtira efeito, então, já fora dos limites da aldeia da névoa_, _decidiram por enfrenta-los_._ Em instantes a luta se tornou cada vez mais intensa, do encontro de kunais saiam faíscas e e__m algum momento Hinata se afastou dos companheiros de missão, concentrada em derrotar seu oponente, um ninja muito mais experiente._

_Desviava como podia dos golpes do ninja da névoa enquanto utilizava seus melhores jutsus, porém nenhum parecia fazer efeito em seu adversário, seu chakra se encontrava no limite quando por fim decidiu utilizar seu taijutsu Juhho Soshiken, porém mais uma vez o ninja da névoa desviou e contra atacou lançando a herdeira Hyuuga contra uma árvore. Sentindo o corpo pesado, Hinata só conseguia observar seu oponente se aproximar, com a clara intenção de mata-la, quando Neji apareceu a sua frente e atacou o ninja da névoa que caiu desacordado._

_Aceitou a ajuda do primo para se levantar e sentiu a face em brasa ao ser puxada pela cintura, indo de encontro ao corpo quente de Neji. Seus corpos ficaram unidos, seus olhos fixos um no do outro, a respiração quente de Neji acariciava a pele de Hinata, que com a proximidade sentia uma sensação desconhecida e estranhamente agradável tomar conta de cada parte de seu anatomia.  
_

_- A-arigatou... nii-san._

_- Não precisa agradecer.- Declarou Neji a mantendo aconchegada com um dos braços e acariciando de leve a face rubra de Hinata.- Estarei ao seu lado de qualquer forma._

_Com seus olhos perolados fixos nos do primo, Hinata acreditou naquelas palavras e sorriu com doçura captando toda a atenção do gênio Hyuuga por um breve e importante momento..._

_*S2*S2*_

Fazia alguns dias que Neji notara que Hinata se distanciara das pessoas a sua volta, perdera o animo, os olhos sempre tristes, se alimentava muito mal e se empenhava além dos limites do próprio corpo para aumentar sua força na base de exercícios pesados e que demoravam horas para terminar. Neji já estava cansado de observar a prima se auto mutilar, no que considerava ser só para agradar Hiashi, para provar que era capaz de liderar o clã no futuro, porém seu tio não parecia querer perceber os progressos da primogênita, só queria ressaltar seus fracassos e o fato de Hinata quase morrer na última missão só servira para aumentar o desagrado do líder Hyuuga.

O sofrimento que Hinata transmitia em cada uma de suas atitudes nos últimos dias lhe apertava o coração, a algum tempo admitira para si mesmo que nutria um sentimento bem mais profundo pela prima do que o amor fraternal que deveria ter, assumia que a amava da forma que um homem ama uma mulher, um amor platônico que a cada dia causava mais dor ao seu coração. O ódio que um dia sentira pela Família Principal a muito desaparecera, mas ainda não conseguira juntar coragem suficiente para dizer a Hinata, não confessar o belo sentimento que começara a nutrir pela prima fazia uma estranhar dor dominar seu coração toda vez que a via tentar conseguir a aprovação e o amor de Hiashi, porque ele queria oferecer todo o amor de que ela pudesse precisar.

Respirou fundo enquanto, de pé logo a frente de Hinata, mais uma vez acompanhava o treinamento exaustivo da prima, que desferia golpes no ar muito concentrada.

- Hinata-sama, chega de treinamento por hoje!

Ignorando a ordem presente na voz de Neji, Hinata continuou seu treinamento.

Abandonou sua posse rígida, descruzou os braços da frente de seu corpo e caminhou em direção a Hinata, decidido a chama-lhe a atenção e parar aquele treinamento torturante para ambos.

- Hinata-sama, chega!- Ordenou com a voz mais alta que o normal.

Parando seus movimentos Hinata o olhou fixamente, o que fez que Neji percebesse as pequenas lágrimas cristalinas que se formavam nos olhos dela.

- Jamais serei tão boa quanto você, Neji.- Hinata murmurrou baixinho, embora não o suficiente para que Neji deixasse de escuta-la.- Sou fraca demais... quero desistir... me sinto tão só...- Com a voz falhando, Hinata cerrou suas orbes perolados com tristeza.

Percebeu que Hinata queria chorar e a envolveu pelos ombros de lado, a sentindo estremecer de leve antes de inclinar a cabeça e apoiá-la em seu pescoço. Acariciando o cabelo azulado de Hinata com carinho, Neji fechou seus olhos perolados com força e franziu a testa ao recordar de quando declarara que Hinata era fraca há alguns anos atrás no combate do exame Chuunin Shiken, quando estivera cheio de ódio pela Família Principal e descontara toda a sua raiva e frustração nela, ao ponto de quase matá-la se não tivesse sido impedido por jounins. Seu coração se apertou ao pensar que havia chegado tão perto de perder a pessoa mais importante de sua vida e dominado por esse pensamento abominável, Neji decidiu que já perdera tempo demais ocultando seus sentimentos e não queria perder nem mais um dia sequer.

- Você é melhor do que eu, Hina.- Sussurou de forma carinhosa no ouvido da prima, que voltou a tremer levemente.- Não vou permitir que desista de seus sonhos.- Declarou beijando de leve o alto da cabeça da morena antes de continuar com a voz carregada de paixão.- Nunca estara sozinha, Hinata, prometo que sempre estarei ao seu lado, de qualquer forma.

Ouviu um leve suspiro sair da jovem Hyuuga e se inclinou para beijar a face alva da prima.

- Você é gentil, amorosa e é a mulher que eu a...

- Hinata!

A voz de Hanabi fez os dois se voltarem para a porta da sala de treinamento sendo aberta.

- Desculpe por interromper...- Disse Hanabi com desconforto.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Hanabi.- Retrucou Hinata se afastando de Neji e caminhando cansada na direção da irmã.

- Pensei que talvez quisesse comer algo, está a tanto tempo treinando...- Sua voz deixava transparecer o quanto aquela situação a incomodava.

- Não estou com fome.

- Hinata, se martirizar não adianta, só piora tudo.- Se queixou Hanabi.

- Concordo com Hanabi, tem de comer algo.

Ignorando os dois, Hinata saiu da sala de treinamento indo em direção a porta de saída da mansão.

- A culpa é sua Neji, é toda sua.- Reclamou Hanabi acompanhando com olhar desolado a irmã sair da mansão.

Neji concordou com a cabeça, se não a tivesse chamado de fracassada talvez Hinata não se sentisse tão pouco perto dele; Se não ficasse em silêncio toda vez que Hiashi menosprezava a filha enquanto o exaltava talvez ela se sentisse um pouco melhor.

Decidiu seguir Hinata e faze-la entender que era preciosa e importante. Ao alcança-la segurou sua mão, uma atitude tão inédita de sua parte que fez a jovem parar de andar e olhar confusa para suas mãos unidas antes de recomeçar a andar distraída. Só soltou a mão da prima quando percebeu que caminhavam rumo ao cemitério de Konoha, não que isso lhe surpreendesse já que toda vez que Hinata se sentia triste era para aquele lugar que costumava ir, para fazer uma oração silenciosa em frente ao túmulo de sua mãe. Normalmente Neji permanecia bem longe, somente observando, mas daquela vez decidiu permanecer ao lado dela e, quando chegaram ao túmulo da mãe de Hinata, se ajoelhou para fazer uma oração junto da prima.

Após um tempo, Hinata se levantou porém não caminhou para fora do cemitério, ao contrário, andou de cabeça baixa em direção a outro túmulo.

Mais uma vez Neji a seguiu e a ouviu sussurrar com a voz embargada:

- Neji... me sinto tão culpada... se eu não fosse tão fraca... você ainda estaria aqui...

O Hyuuga ficou sem ação e a encarou confuso, notando que novas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, porém essas desceram velozes pela bela face extremamente pálida.

- Tento cumprir seu último pedido... mas não me sinto capaz... É tão dificil sem você do meu lado, nii-san...

- Do que está falando?- Retrucou Neji franzido a testa e encarando a prima que continuava com os olhos perolados vidrados pra frente e parecia não escuta-lo.- Hinata, estou bem aqui.- Informou irritado com o comportamento estranho de Hinata.

- É tão difícil atender o seu pedido... de viver cada dia, cada momento como se fosse o único por mim e por você.

Não se lembrava de ter dito nada daquilo e estranhou quando Hinata se ajoelhou a sua frente chorando, principalmente por perceber que a morena parecia não enxerga-lo.

- A-as vezes sinto como se estivesse comigo... tenho a sensação de que me abraça, me consola...

Soltando um riso nervoso, Neji tentou ergue Hinata, mas estranhamente não conseguia, era como se sua mão passasse por ela sem realmente toca-la.

- Como nesse momento... sinto seu cheiro... sua presença... seu toque...

- Hinata, eu estou aqui, olha pra mim.- Suplicou transtornado.

Hinata secou a face, se levantou e mantendo seu olhar baixo declarou decidida:

- Juro que irei me esforçar para cumprir seu último pedido em nome do amor que sinto por você, Neji.

A viu beijar de leve os próprios dedos e levar a mão em direção ao seu peito antes de se começar a se afastar.

Nei se virou e ao olhar para o nome gravado no túmulo sentiu o corpo congelar, não conseguia se mover nem que sua vida dependesse disso... vida... a ironia que aquela pequena palavra representava diante da inscrição a sua frente o fez permanecer com os olhos vidrados sobre o nome _Hyuuga Neji._

- Não é verdade, não é.- Gritou em desespero deixando seu corpo cair diante do túmulo ao compreender o que aquilo significava.

Entretanto ninguém, nem mesmo Hinata que se afastava devagar em direção a saída do cemitério, pareceu ouvir seu lamento e, como em um filme, as cenas de seu fim passaram claras por sua mente:

_*S2*S2*_

___Por um breve e importante momento... Neji __baixara a guarda, ficara totalmente alheio a qualquer coisa que não fosse o sorriso estampado na bela face de Hinata, desviado de todos os ensinamentos ninjas que recebera até o momento. Um instante minímo, mas que o ninja da névoa, que tinham pensado estar desacordado, aproveitou para ataca-lo. O Hyuuga sentiu a kunai do inimigo perfurar a pele de suas costas, uma dor aguda atingiu seu peito enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam ainda fixos nos de Hinata, seu corpo caiu lentamente sobre a jovem que o segurou._

_Antes que o ninja da névoa voltasse a ataca-los Shino apareceu e envolveu o ninja inimigo com seu __Hijutsu - Mushidama, cercando-o com milhares de insetos que formaram um globo em volta do oponente prendendo-o completamente, drenando o chakra e impedindo a vítima de se movimentar._

_Enquanto isso Hinata apoiara Neji na árvore em que fora arremessada momentos antes e usou o Byakugan para identificar a área afetada, sendo tomada de horror ao ser dar conta de que a kunai do ninja da névoa atingira o coração do primo, não tinha muito conhecimento de técnicas médicas mas faria o impossível para salvá-lo, decidiu tentando conter desesperadamente o sangramento._

_Neji percebia que Hinata e__mpregava todas as forças e todo o pouco chakra que ainda possuía para__ curar seu ferimento, mas pressentia que era tarde demais para ele,_ conseguia sentir seu sangue escorrer para fora de seu corpo e sua vista se tornava cada vez mais nebulosa, tinha a sensação de que algo o sufocava e tossiu expelindo da garganta uma grossa massa de sangue, o que deixou em sua boca um gosto amargo.

_- H-Hinata... me a-arrependo tanto de não ter dito... q-que a amo...- Murmurou com dificuldade, deixando escorrer por seus lábios a verdade que a muito escondera no fundo de seu coração._

_As orbes peroladas de Neji já não captavam as imagens a sua frente, devido isso não viu a surpresa no olhar de Hinata ser logo substituída por felicidade._

_- T-também te amo... não me deixe... por favor, não me deixe...- Suplicou com os olhos inundados de lágrimas._

_Sentindo as pálpebras pesadas Neji cerrou os olhos, enquanto se ressentia pelo tempo que perdera ao não declarar seu amor pela prima, pelo tempo que poderia ter aproveitado ao lado dela, dos beijos que poderiam ter trocado, dos passeios que nunca ocorreriam, tudo o que poderiam ter tido juntos e não teriam mais se passava em sua mente rapidamente, causando muito mais sofrimento a Hyuuga Neji do que a ferida aberta pela kunai do ninja da névoa._

___- M-me prometa que vai viver cada dia... c-cada momento... como se f-fosse o único... por mim... por você..._  


_- Prometo Neji, mas por favor, não me deixe... fique comigo.- Suplicou novamente a morena, suas lágrimas descendo velozes por sua face em direção ao rosto de Neji._

_____Uma lágrima salgada chegou ao lábios ressecados de Neji, que não soube dizer se lhe pertencia ou a Hinata, porém aquela pequena gota carregada de dor e a súplica de Hinata o fez abrir com esforço os olhos, a vista nublada demais para que pudesse ver corretamente o rosto de sua amada Hinata pela última vez._  


_- Nunca vai estar sozinha... estarei com você de qualquer forma...  
_

_Um sorriso fraco se moldou na face normalmente séria de Neji após essa promessa carregada de amor e paixão, depois, com um pouco de dificuldade e sentindo uma dor enorme, se inclinou até Hinata e pousou seus lábios sobre os dela deixando escoar de seu corpo o último fio de vida._

_*S2*S2*_

Neji olhou uma última vez para seu nome inscrito na lápide a sua frente, se levantou sentindo os olhos arderem e uma lágrima solitária descer por seu rosto, antes de se virar e começar a andar em direção a Hinata que se afastava com passos lentos do cemitério. Sabia que só existia no mundo uma pessoa por quem se importava o bastante para proteger até mesmo depois da morte, e essa pessoa era Hyuuga Hinata, por essa razão não se arrependia da promessa feita e estava disposto a cumpri-la por todo o tempo que Hinata precisasse dele, até mais além.

- Vou cumprir minha promessa, nunca vai estar sozinha, Hinata, estarei com você de qualquer forma.- Voltou a declarar quando a alcançou.

Subitamente Hinata parou de andar e Neji flagrou um terno sorriso tomar conta dos lábios rosados dela que, com o olhar puro e calmo, murmurrou para sua surpresa:

- Eu sei, Neji.

* * *

**N/A - Eu queria fazer um NejiHina de presente para a minha ficwrite favorita a muito tempo, até tinha começado uma no meu note, totalmente diferente dessa, mas dai quebrei a fonte dele e como não salvei nada em um cd ou semelhante perdi tudo, tristeza T-T. Bem, mas após ver e ouvir o clipe da música "_Never gonna be alone_" do _Nickelbak_ com a tradução, tive a inspiração para essa fic, digamos, meio triste - culpem a saudade do meu note pelo drama - que escrevi em um caderno. Não ficou uma beleza - não sou boa pra descrever lutas e nem cenas sobrenaturais, confesso -, mas até que gostei e por isso decidi posta-la. Espero que Fran-chan e todos que leiam também gostem, mas se não gostarem me digam o que precisa melhorar para futuras fics ^-^**


End file.
